The Great Kidnapping
by Abby and Kearstyn
Summary: "Mr. Shinigami listen. Something has happened. It's important you focus and stay serious." Shinigami frowned. "Spirit. What's wrong? What has happened?" Spirit sighed "I just received a call from Kid's body guards. It seems Kid has gone missing." /AU
1. I Like 'Em Big

Hello there fanfictioners! This is Abby, one of the two authors for this story. (Not for this chapter though.) Me and my best friend Kearstyn are co-authoring on this story. As in, she'll write one chapter, and I'll write the next. So the writing styles and format of every other chapter will be different, because a different person is writing. So, now that we've got that covered, off to chapter one, written by Kearstyn.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own soul eater yo.<p>

WARNINGS: Subtle pervertedness.

Now! Onwards with the story!

* * *

><p>It was dark. The sounds of my breathing were heavy because of the thing covering my head. All I could hear were the shouts of men, the screeching of tires, and the sobbing of a girl across from me. I sighed, the situation wasn't good. I attempted to lift up my arms but they were bond together.<p>

"Hey, shut up little girl!" A deep voice called from my left. "Brandon do something about the brat!" Another deep voice could be heard mumbling something. The girl across from me yelped. A thud was followed after the noise. "Might as well take care of you to." Said the man. My eyes widened; then there was nothing.

)+()+()+()+()+(

"What about this one! Do you think this would fit my adorable son?" The man yelled, holding up a T-shirt that said "I like em' big". He turned towards his butler, with sparkles in his eyes. His butler sweat dropped.

"Um... Mr. Shinigami, sir. Are you sure your son would wear something like that? I mean he isn't gay for one. Also he is seven years of age for Christs' sakes!"

Mr. Shinigami looked down at the shirt. He tilted his head to the side as if not understanding.

"I suppose you're right Spirit..."He replied in a childish tone. He then reluctantly put the shirt back on the rack. For you see, Death the Kid's birthday was in exactly eight days. Mr. Shinigami needed to find the perfect gift for his beloved son to make up for his absence at home.

Mr. Shinigami was the mayor of Death City. He had been for the past twenty years. He, his son and his many, many servants all live in a huge mansion commonly known as Gallows Manor. The manor was built in in the seventeenth century by Mr. Shinigami's ancestor Lucinda Gallows Shinigami.

Laughing, Shinigami turned to go down another isle. Spirit sighed and went to follow when he was suddenly stopped by a familiar ringing. "Spirit-kun, do you think I should have brought Liz and Patty? They would probably know what he likes. Doncha think Spirit-kun?" Shinigami waited for a response but none came. "Spirit-kun?"

Shinigami turned to see that his butler was no longer behind. "Spirit-kun?" Shinigami felt fear begin to rise within him. He had never been in a store without his body guards and/or butler. Even before he was mayor he had always been rich and powerful.

Looking around frantically, Shinigami was suddenly struck with an idea. "Help!" He took a deep breath and made his voice childish. "I'm a lost little boy in need of assistance!" Several heads turned to look at the man with black hair and a black trench coat to see he was obviously not a little boy. Lost maybe, but definitely not a little boy.

"Sir? Are you feeling okay?" Shinigami turned towards a lady that obviously worked there. "Oh my cherries! You're Shinigami-sama!"

Shinigami did a dramatic twirl with random rose petals following his face, eyes closed and sparkles everywhere. Shinigami replied with "Why yes I am." In a deep, seductive voice. "And you my fine lady are?"

The woman looked at him with an 'oh my god this guy is sexy' look on her face. "Sarah" She replied.

"What a beautiful name. Maybe we could go back to my place an-" Shinigami was cut off by an agressive pull on his collar.

"Mr. Shinigami! You need to not listen to the ways I talk to women!" Spirit yelled at his boss.

"Oh Spirit-kun! I was wondering where you went to! I was just inviting this helpful lady to tea!" Shinigami yelled enthusiastically. Spirit inwardly sighed. Everyone knew Spirit to be a womanizer. He assumed Shinigami thought that was how you greet woman since Spirit did exactly that almost every time. Grabbing Shinigami's sleeve, Spirit began to drag him to the exit. "Spirit-kun?"

"Mr. Shinigami listen. Something has happened. It's important you focus and stay serious."

Shinigami frowned and with a serious tone said "Spirit. What's wrong? What has happened?"

Spirit sighed out loud this time. Stopping just outside the store he turned towards Shinigami. "Mr. Shinigami, I received a call from one of Kid's body guards. It seems Kid has gone missing. There was a note attached to his window. Come, we have to hurry." Shinigami nodded and walked ahead of Spirit to the car/limo. (Witch ever you people want.)

)+()+()+()+()+(

The only noise in the room was the occasional sound of test tubes being clinked. A woman sighed. She was getting nowhere with her newest experiment. She put down what she was working on, deciding to retire to her bedchambers for the night. She took off her lab coat and walked to the door that led from the room. Hanging up her lab coat on the rack, she sighed again.

She walked up to the door behind her. She then made her way through the labrynth that was her underground lab. (Picture the underground halls of Shibusen.) Medusa sighed once again, might as well get some dinner before going to bed.

She walked to the dinning room of her huge mansion to see her best body guard and servant sitting at the table. They were deep in conversation she noticed, and didn't acknowledge her entrance. She cleared her throat loudly and made them jump.

"L-lady Medusa!" Eurka stammered, standing up immediately. Free slowly stood up behind her. They both had guilty nervous looks on their faces. Medusa raised an eyebrow. She didn't want to know. She took her seat at the end of the table.

"Free tell the chef to prepare dinner. Eurka go fetch Chrona." Eurka's eyes widened. Free was silent, not looking at Medusa. Both stayed where they were. Medusa narrowed her eyes. "I gave an order, now follow it."

Eruka was the first to speak of the two. "Lady Medusa it... it appears Chrona has been..."

"Kidnapped." Free finished for her. Eruka gave him a silent thank you. She then turned to look at Medusa. What she saw shocked her. Medusa's mouth was agape and in her eyes Eruka could actually see... pain. Medusa snapped out of it and returned to her normal cold apathetic look.

"Are there any clues to the whereabouts?"

"Well... there was a note. Taped to the window.

"Good." Medusa replied, standing up and heading to her beloved Chrona's bedroom. No one knew it, but the rich, famous scientist who was often accused of being a witch actually cared for her daughter. She just didn't show it. Chrona knew though. She had always known. Even if Medusa never said it herself.

)+()+()+()+()+(

Death the Kid looked over at the girl he now knew as Chrona. She was the one crying in the van the kidnappers (Heehee. _Kidnappers. _'Cause his name is Kid.) had thrown him in when this all started. She was shy. He knew that for sure.

The only things he knew apart from her shyness was that her name was Chrona, she was the daughter of Medusa, she had a plushie that she named 'Ragnorok.' The only reason he knew about the things above was because he watched and listened. He knew her name and who her mother was because his father would often rant about Medusa because they were enemies.

He knew she was shy because had tried to ask her questions about herself but the only reply her ever got was 'pass.' He knew about the plushie because across from him, she was holding and talking to it. He couldnt make out what she was whispering to it, but at least she seemed to calm down.

"Uh... umm... Kid?" Kid was snapped out of his thoughts by her small voice.

"Yes Chrona?"

"Wh-where do you think we are?"

"I don't know. But I'm sure whoever brought us here doesn't have good intentions. We need to be alert at all times so when we are saved we can help the police find these people."

"O-okay... But how?"

"By listening and watching."

"R-right..." Silence feel between the two then. It always happened like this. Chrona would say something, Kid would answer, then she would say something. Normally the conversation would end within fifteen seconds. Then there would be silence for about ten to fifteen minutes.

"K-Kid?" Weird. It hasn't even been two minutes.

"Yes?"

"Umm... Ragnorok said... h-he says that uhh..." Kid raised an eyebrow.

"Come on Chrona just spit it out. What did he say?"

Chrona looked down and began poking her fingers together.

"H-he says that y-you're... he says you're a bitchy little whine-bag, who doesn't know what he's doing. And he bets that you don't even know what sex is."

"What!"

* * *

><p>AN- Hey! I'm Kearstyn! (yes that is my real name) Anyways since I'm lazy and all I made Abby type the chapter and I still wrote it just to let you know. But any ways Shinigami has been the mayor for 20 years 'cause they had a bad democracy and all blah blah blah. Shingami was being a pervert cause he picked it up from Spirit. Oh and just in case you're wondering this story is AU and takes place in like the 1960's or so. The reason Spirit had a cellphone is because Shinigami is super rich and powerful that he decided he wanted to be futureristic. If you have any more questions cause you were confused on some parts leave a review and all. BYE! ~KTO


	2. The Walls Are Gray

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.  
>Spoilers: None.<br>Warnings: Mild language.  
>Beta: Yours Truly.<p>

* * *

><p>"I want to conduct a full search. I want men in every corner of Death City. I want at least twelve men in every other city in the whole damn country! I want the unlucky bastard who stole my son to be locked in prison until <em>earth its self <em>dies and shrivels up!" Shinigami roared to the large mass of people standing before him, clearly infuriated.

He quickly turned on his heels, marching to the back of his office, commonly known as "The Death Room", and pinched the bridge of his nose. He'd long since stopped swearing, but with all the rage and worry consuming him right now, language wasn't really his top priority.

He turned back again, trying to get his thoughts together, needing to organize a proper search, and began telling commands to everyone, slowly piecing together an actually functioning search party.

Spirit was silently standing beside him taking notes on everything he was ordering. Truthfully, he was just as worried as his boss on the matter. After all, he _did_ have a daughter around the same age as Kid, and Spirit began wondering how Shinigami wasn't breaking down into hysterics, like he'd be if his precious Maka was taken away from him.

"Now that we've got all that sorted out," Shinigami-sama said after directing the last of the people in the unusually large office room, he hesitated, looking pained "I-I'd like to be alone." He choked, and everyone was dismissed, the huge masses taking an unbearably long time to get out.

"Spirit," He addressed his butler, not facing him. "Yes?" He replied, turning to face his boss even though he wasn't looking at him.

Shinigami waited before answering, and took a deep, shaky breath before managing to say "You can have the rest of the day off." Spirit looked down sadly at the ground, his clipboard pressing into his chin, leaving an imprint.

"Yes sir. Before I go though, is there anything you'd like me to do?" He really wanted to help. He could only imagine what Shinigami-sama was feeling right now. He and Kid hadn't been exactly _close. _He wasn't assigned the duty of watching him, but they'd interacted, and he knew that he was a very bright, intelligent kid with a good future ahead of him. Minus his small problem with order and cleanliness that seemed to set him off in a fit, but Spirit was sure he'd grow out of it soon enough.

"No, I'll be fine. You should… you should go spend time with your daughter, Maka yes? Go on." Spirit sighed, and walked out of the room. He thought about how many measures Shinigami was going through to get his son back, how much he obviously cared for him, and how much this must be slowly killing him.

Spirit grabbed the door handle, still lost in his thoughts, and just as the heavy wooden door swung open, he heard his boss let out a loud rasping sob he knew he'd been holding in the whole time.

…

"This is boring." Death the Kid remarked, looking at the small pile of pebbles before him, he and this girl christened Crona were throwing at the moldy concrete walls.

Crona looked down shamefully. "I-I'm sorry." She gripped the bottom of her dress tightly, twisting it around in her hands. Kid raised an eyebrow at her odd response.

"What're you sorry about?" He questioned, and she looked up at him with wide, powder blue eyes. She nervously bit her bottom lip, and then averted her eyes to the cold floor. "I-I dunno." Kid sighed. Why must she be like this? He picked up another stone and threw it with all his seven year old mite at the wall and watched it bounce off and dribble up and down on the floor.

"Um… w-wanna play a game?" Crona asked as Kid grabbed the pebble he'd just thrown.

"Sure. What game do you want to play?"

"Do you wanna play I-spy?" She responded, looking up at him hopefully. Kid silently wondered how they'd play since there wasn't really anything in the cell they were in, aside from a few sheets of newspaper lying in the corner, and Kid shuddered to think what they were supposed to be used for, and pressed his legs tightly together.

"Okay. You can say it, and I'll guess."

"Umm… I-I spy with my little eye, something gray."

"The walls?"

"Y-yeah, okay um… I spy with m-my little eye, something… gray."

"The walls again?"

"Uh... yes... I spy with my little eye… something gra-"

"Let me guess, the walls?"

"…yeah."

Kid leaned his head back against the walls –they were gray by the way– and closed his eyes. There was absolutely nothing to do in here. Kid could practically feel his brain numbing of boredom. He began to worry about school. How long was he going to be in here? He'd already missed one day, he was going to be very behind. (Not that it actually mattered that much, he was home schooled after all.)

He began to wonder where Crona went to school, and if she knew the things he did, like math, or how to read. Or about symmetry.

Symmetry.

Kids' favorite word in the dictionary.

"Crona?" Kid said, looking over to find her once again whispering to that odd little doll of hers. Kid didn't like that doll. Crona spoke to it. She _spoke _to it, and it was a _doll. _Crona was clearly insane, Kid thought, but he didn't say anything about it, mostly because she refused to tell him anything about it, and he figured it would somehow hurt her feelings.

"Y-yes?"

"That doll-"

"Ragnarok?"

"Yes, Ragnarok. You say he… talks to you?" He asked, speaking slowly, choosing his words carefully, as not to upset her.

"Well, how come you have to tell me what he says, and he not talk to me himself?" Kid questioned, eyeballing him distastefully. Kid could've sworn he just saw Crona roll her eyes.

"I-I dunno? Why don't you ask him yourself?"

Kid scrunched his eyebrows at her. Ask him himself? Well, it was worth a try.

"Hello Ragnarok. My name is Kid, and I was wondering why you're not talking to me."

Silence.

Kid (im)patiently waited for any sort of indication that the messily sewn asymmetrical lump of cloth could verbalize. And then he waited some more. And some more, and some more, and some more.

And then he began feeling like a fool.

"He's not saying anything." Kid snapped, glaring at Ragnarok. Of course it couldn't talk! Why did he even bother to ask when all along he'd known it was just a measly childs toy? He'd just completely humiliated himself in front of a semi-stranger, and now she was probably about to start laughing at him, going on and on about how he '_actually fell for it.'_

"H-he did say e-earlier that…h-he didn't l-l-like you…" Crone bit her bottom lip.

Kid shook his head in order to clear his mind, and rid of his utter disbelief that she was saying her _toy_ didn't like him. Now, where was he?

"Anyway; Crona, do you know of the most wonderful thing in the world?" Kid began, prepping himself for a nice long, _beautiful _lecture on symmetry.

Crona looked up at him, perplexity taking over her features. "Candy?" She replied uncertainly. Kid scoffed. _So naïve! _He thought amusedly. _Just like all those other ignorant fools in that ungodly school and filthy_ (and not to mention asymmetrical)_ playground. _

"No. It's not candy. It's…" Kid paused, taking a deep breath for dramatic effect. "_Symmetry!" _He said –well, more like shouted– with gusto, flailing both arms out and closing his eyes blissfully.

"S-symmetry?" Crona stuttered, looking up at him. "Like with m-matching and stuff?" A grin grew on Kids face.

"Precisely! The dictionary definition of symmetry is the correspondence in size, form, and arrangement of parts on opposite sides of a plane, line, or point; regularity of form or arrangement in terms of like, reciprocal, or corresponding parts."

Crona's eyebrows knitted together, forming and odd look of confusion, and stared blankly at Kids face, dumbfounded. "Y-you really know a lot words."

Kid chuckled. "I guess a little. I put the whole definition to memory! I knew there'd be a day when I'd find someone who loves it as much as me!" He beamed. "It's great huh?"

Crona poked her two index fingers together nervously. "I-I guess. I never r-really though about it, but you seem to l-like it a lot."

Kid grinned. This was turning out better than he'd expected.

...

Medusa's mansion was quiet. Eurka and Free were busy doing whatever it was they do when she's paying no attention to them, witch is quite often.

She was in her daughters room, using every tool in her possession to investigate. An assortment of different magnifying glasses were sprawled all over Crona's bed, next to the black light and other miscellaneous detective paraphernalia- the absolute best money could buy.

Very few knew that the scientists child had been kidnapped along with the mayors son; but word would get out eventually. Mr. Shinigami knew, obviously, but Medusa had refused his offer to come to the meeting he was holding today.

Crona was _her _child, therefore _her_ responsibility. If she were to be kidnapped Medusa would be the one to have to save her. And so that's what she was doing.

Besides, Medusa couldn't stand to be in that mans presence. He was _never_ serious. _Nothing is ever as funny as he makes it seem to be, and that infuriating high pitched excuse for a voice! Don't get me started!_ She thought.

And of course, there was always some sort of battle between the two, even before the fool became mayor, having to do with wealth, witches and other things she wasn't really going to go into.

Medusa scoffed thinking back to it, he was so immature and naïve, believing in witches. _Ha!_

Medusa returned to her work; this needed to be done, and she wasn't about to put if off just to reminisce on irrelevant matters. There were more important things to worry about.

Her daughters life was at steak.

* * *

><p>Authors Note:<p>

Whoo-hoo! Done :D

I've been working on this since the day Kearstyn posted the first chapter, and just now finished. I re-wrote the beginning of this chapter _so much _DX But I always hate the way I write on notebook paper. (For some reason I always re-do whatever I write down on paper and type a better version...) So I started typing it.

Then my computer got a virus, and was out for weeks to get un-virused. So during that briefly agonizing time period, I promised myself that I would finish this chapter as soon as I got my computer back.

Well, I got it back and all is well :)

I'm relatively happy with this chapter. It's been so long since I've actually written something, I figured I'd be a bit rusty.

Anyone know where I kinda sorta stole the idea of their I-spy game? ;)

Are Medusa and Shinigami-sama OOC? I think they are... shit. Oh well, this AN is way crazy long, so I'll end it here.

-Abby

P.S. KEARSTYN! _ANSWER YOUR DAMN PHONE._ DX


	3. The Council

The door creaked open. Kid's head snapped up as he was woken from his slumber. Crona lay across from him huddled in a corner with Ragnarok in her arms. A man walked in and sat a tray with food and water on the stone floor.

Kid sat up and the glared at the man's form. The man noticed Kid's movements and looked over at him. "Go back to bed, brat."

"I refuse to listen to anything you scum tell me too do." Kid hissed at him.

"Hmm... well that's too bad. I thought we could be friends." The man mocked and chuckled. The man motioned to Crona's sleeping form. "Maybe you should take your friend's example over there and go the fuck back to bed."

Kid spat in the man's direction. The man flinched back as the saliva made contact with his face. He growled and wiped it off.

"You little shit!" The man kicked Kid in the stomach. He fell back and coughed. Kid stood up and punched the guy in the crotch. The man kneeled over, moaning.

He stood up and backhanded Kid across the face. Kid flew and hit the wall with a thud. Crona awoke to the noise and cried out when she saw the man hit Kid. She ran over to his side and shook him. Kid didn't move.

"K-kid!" Crona sniffed. She could feel him breathing. He was simply knocked out.

The man stood and chuckled. He walked over to the door and opened it. "You kiddies enjoy yourselves." He walked out and slammed the door. Crona lowered her head as she heard the door lock.

)+()+()+()+()+()+()+(

Eruka and Free flinched as another vase hit a wall. Medusa was enraged. She had tried everything she could to find evidence. Who ever these criminals were, they knew what the hell they were doing.

Medusa screamed as she fell to her knees shaking with anger. How could they take her precious daughter. She would end them. She swore she would.

)+()+()+()+()+()+(

Shinigami lowered his mask over his. He stared in the mirror at his reflection. Tonight he would be meeting up with them. And he would make his proposition.

He turned with a swoosh of his cloak. Spirit followed behind him in his suit with the cross tie. The one he wore for every meeting with them.

)+()+()+()+()+()+(

They stood around the table. Shinigami was at the head. Behind him was Spirit. To his left was Medusa, dressed in her snake themed... thing. Shinigami had no idea what you'd call that sort of outfit.

Behind her were Eurka and Free. They were both dressed in unusual outfits as well. Eurka in a polka dotted dress with go-go boots and weird frog like hat. Free in some sort of person attire.

To shinigami's right was Eibon. He also wore a mask and some sort of cloak. Down the table were other people of high power and wealth.

This was the council. They ran the country. Each person was from different parts of the country. They each had their own cities or town they ran. This was where the decisions were made. And Shinigami-sama was the head of it.

"You may all be seated." He announced in his deep voice. Everyone sat as they were told.

"Now," He began. "As you all know, mine and Medusa's children have been kidnapped." He motioned to Medusa. "And I would like to make a proposition so we may get them back."

Everyone looked at eachother, surprised looks on their faces.

* * *

><p>AN

Welp that's it for my turn ouo sorry this took so long and then turned out so short guys.

I feel terrible XD

but I leave it to Abby now!~3 so it's her fault if there isn't another update soon. Bye lovelies~


End file.
